


13D

by takabayashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takabayashi/pseuds/takabayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheap apartment, 13D, lack of money, unknown neighbor, teen pregnancy, friendly relationship, useless fight, broken home, school exams, cigarettes, liars, incomplete dream, new job, trying to escape the inevitable</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ereri au so it's going to be weird. I upload chapters from my mobile. Please excuse my english. I hope you like it though xo

'Mikasa, i'm home!' I said loudly and put the keys on the table. The house sounded empty, i'm sure there was an echo after my voice. I really hated being alone. Even when i hated people more than anything, i don't want to be alone.

I went to the kitchen to eat something, but...

'Of course, we've run out of food..' i took a can of coke, the only thing was left.

'...she really doesn't care if i'm hungry...i'm the only one who has to buy...'

'I'm right here,you know! And i've never seen you bringing food. I was just too busy cause of the math exam.' Mikasa said and she hugged me.

Her voice was very calm and that was really weird. It's not that she was always yelling at me all the time, she didn't really liked judging her. Of course i knew Mikasa was the reason i still live somewhere, because i wasn't working and she was.

'What happened...?' I said. I knew something was going wrong. I could understand those sad and desperate eyes from miles away. 'Did i upset you? Again?'

'No, i'm just very tired...' she went to her room, i followed her. I really wanted to know what happened.

'Oh, by the way, the manager told me that someone rented  the 14D and he want us to help him with his staff...' Mikasa said while she was searching for something in her bag.

'And, why do we have to do it??' I said angrily. This manager is using us because we're too young and that is fucking stupid.

'We? No, not we. Just you. I'm sorry, Eren, but i can't help you. Just do is as a favor for me.' She said and smiled.

The smile couldn't change how angry i was getting that moment. I really didn't want to spend my sunday night helping an old man.

'Why can't you help? I said camly. I wanted to look old enough for this situation.

'Cause i'm going out with Jean...' she said and wore her earings.

'What?!? Why are you...!?! I told you not to!!' I said angrily. It was obvious, i couldn't stop the way i was feeling. Angry. Very angry.

'Sorry Eren,but i have a life too.' She left me and closed the door behind her.

Ohh, great. I was going to spend my weekend helping an old man. Not i was going anywhere else tonight. But i was about to call Armin to see a movie but then i remembered the math test we had.

So, i was going to help this unknown guy.


	2. unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to do what Mikasa told him, so he goes to 14D to help the unknown man who rented the next apartment. A strange feeling that Eren liked this man, is something new to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this second chapter is kind of weird and i decided not to write so many dialogues this time.  
> I hope you like it xo

There are times where i just hate my own sister. But i'm trying to hide it , because the truth is i couldn't live without her. Okay, maybe i can't admit that in front of her nor in front of my friends. I don't like looking weak. I guess that's the reason i don't admit anything. But both, me and Mikasa know that, deep inside us, we love each other. Even if we're fighting most of the time,  we still love each other. I don't think i can love her as my sister. But as my friend. I know, it sounds weird, because we grew up together and she knows me more than i know myself, but i like hanging out with her. I feel more comfortable to think she's my friend. In fact, if she wasn't my sister, i would totally date her...

I did what she told me to do. I went to help this man who rented the 14D.

The manager told me to wait until he comes. He would come at 3 hours. I was so bored and alone all these hours. I didn't know what to do. 

I heard a car arriving so i went outside. The driver nodded and pointed at some staff next to the car. I knew what that supposed to mean.

I took the staff and started walking. They're too heavy and i didn't think i could make it to the door. Then, i remembered i had to take the stairs too, because the elevator was out of order.

'Shit!' I said, i put them down to take a breath. That's why Mikasa didn't want to help. 

I saw the staff's owner pressing the elevator's buttom. 14D was on the third floor and he couldn't even take the stairs. He wasn't even holding something. I didn't say anything about the broken elevator. I'd like to see him suffer a little.

'Hey. Is the elevator working?' He said and looked at me.

He was shorter than me. Like way shorter. The next thing i noticed were his eyes. His eyes were very small and he looked like he hadn't sleep for ages. I could say he looked bored because of his eyes. His whole face looked usual and imperfect. But if you took a second look you'd notice the combination of his black hair, his face and his body were simply wonderful.

'Erm...yeah, it's out of order.' I said and took the staff. I didn't want to look weak so i kept going.

He didn't look very disappointed and he followed me. I was feeling his pretty eyes staring at me and i felt awkward. Unfortunately, 14D was on the third floor.

When we finally got there, i put his staff down and unlocked the door. I showed him the inside of the house without talking and i put his staff inside while he was looking outside the window.

'I left your staff in your room sir. Would you like me to do anything else?' I said as politly as i could and waited for his answer. I was willing to do whatever he would ask me to.

He turned around and stared at me for some seconds. He was looking at every single thing on me but i did like i didn't notice it.

'No, thanks...' He opened his bag to take something and came to me. I was kind of scared.'...but take this for your help.' He said and gave some money.

'No sir. I can't accept that.' I said and i was about to leave. 'Oh and if you need me, i'll be in 13D. I live there. Good Night sir.' I opened the door camly, i really wanted to leave but even if i left and went to my room, i'd not be too far away from him.

'Sir? Just call me Levi'


	3. signature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin were late for school. When they get there, Eren couldn't find Mikasa anywhere. A fight between Eren and Jean because of Mikasa gives a lesson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about this chaper.  
> I hope you like it by the way xo
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If you have an idea about the next chapter do not hesitate to tell me :-)

Last night i was fighting with my thoughts. I couldn't sleep. I felt like throwing up and i knew Levi wouldn't let me sleep. If Mikasa had helped last night, nothing like that would happen. I wasn't mad at her. How could i be mad at her when she was the reason i met Levi. 

*

'Eren, you're late again!' Armin said when he saw me the next morning.

Of course i was late! I don't even remember myself sleeping last night and Mikasa didn't even wake me up. The truth is that i don't even remember seeing Mikasa in the morning. She didn't even return from Jean's house?!

'Ah...sorry, Armin, i woke up late today!' We both start running without talking. Levi crossed my mind without asking my permission and that was kind of annoying!!

I wanted to find Mikasa and see if she's okay. She didn't tell me what happened last night. Jean hurted her! It was the only thing i could think right now and i really wanted to blame Jean!

We arrived to school and searched almost everywhere to find Mikasa but i didn't. 

'Eren, calm down man! You look pathetic and anxious!' Armin stopped running and looked at me with his curious eyes.

I couldn't tell him everything i was feeling and of course i couldn't mention Levi.

'I just want to find Mikasa! She didn't sleep at home last night.

'She's fine, Eren, just stop being so anxious about everything. Unless it's about our math exam, i understand if that's it.' Armin said

I really didn't even care about our math exam. I just needed to find Mikasa as soon as possible.

*

It was the lunch break and i still haven't found Mikasa. I was walking on the hallway, going straight to my locker and then i saw him.

 'Jean!' I screamed, it was time for some explainations.

I grabbed his neck and pushed him to some lockers there were behind him.

'Hey, Jaeger, what the fuck are...' He said.

Unfortunately, he is taller than me. He pushed me away and i felt down.

'Where is my sister asshole?' I obviously lost my self control. That was it.

I grabbed him from his back. But someone stronger than me pushed him and i felt down again.

'Ehh you...! Mikasa?' I didn't get up, i was just staring at her.

'Eren, what the hell are you doing?' Mikasa told me. She was still so calm even if i was fighting with Jean because of her.

She gave me her hand and i got up. I thought she would hit me, she hugged me instead.

'What happened?' I said while i was hugging her. I wanted to cry so bad. But i really hate looking weak. I wanted to go home. I wanted to hug her again and never let her go.

A teacher pulled me 'Mr Jaeger, come to the office with me right now!!' He said loudly.

*

'Mr Jaeger. You're in my office once again. The truth is i had enough! And i want you to bring me an adult to sign your papers, or else i think you'll have to change school. I'm sorry but i don't have other choice.'

'But Mr Smith, i don't have any parent. Who should i bring you?' I said as calm as i could. I still wanted to cry. No. I wanted to die.

'I don't care! I just need an adult's signature until tomorrow! Dismissed sir.'

I left the office. How was i supposed to find an adult? Couldn't i sign? I was about to ask Armin's grandpap to help me. In fact, i had an idea...


	4. pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most weird thing i've ever written.  
> Please do not hate Mikasa and Jean.  
> I hope you like it though xo

 

I woke up because of a terrible noise. I went to the bathroom where this noise was coming from. I was really scared because i didn't know what to expect.

I opened the door quickly 'Mikasa!?' I said, Mikasa was throwing up. I didn't know what to do on situations like that! I couldn't move. I was just standing there and looking at her.

She didn't say anything when she finished. She washed her mouth and teeth and then she talked.

'I'm sorry.' She said and started crying. I didn't what was going on but i couldn't hold my tears either. I hugged her to make her feel better.

'Can you just say what is going on with you these days?' I said as calm as i could. Her face looked white when i said those words.

'Eren, i'm so sorry, i should have told you earlier..' She said. I wipped her tears on her cheek and waited for explainations. ' i'm..pregnant.' She said and started crying again.

Her words broke me. I fell apart. I didn't believe she said something like that. The more i was thinking of it the more angry i was getting. I know it's all Jean's fault! We both knew that.

I didn't want to look angry. That wasn't the right reaction.  
'Mikasa, it doesn't matter my opinion. But are you sure you want a kid at such a young age?' I said. She was surprised by my answer.

'I don't know, but i don't want to kill it. It'd be so unfair' She said. She looked better and that made be feel better too.

Even if i hated Jean, i was going to help my sister. I would be such a great step-father!

*

The next morning Armin and I went to school without Mikasa. She stayed home because she wasn't feeling okay.

I said to Mr Smith if i could bring an adult to sign my school papers tomorrow because i was too busy yesterday and he let me to.

I told Armin about Mikasa and the weird thing is that he knew about it

'Maybe she didn't tell you earlier because she was afraid of your reaction.' Armin said to make me feel better. I wasn't thinking of it . I wanted to go to see Levi. But i said he was right so he can see that was the only thing i was thinking of.

*

After school i went to see Levi. I knocked the door of the 14D. I was shaking. I took a deep breath to calm down.

'Wait a sec.' Levi's voice sounded inside the house. I whispered an 'okay' and waited.

Levi unlocked the door first and then he opened it. Before i say something, i realised he wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair were wet.

'Erm... i see you're busy, i'll come some other day then.' I said. I couldn't stop staring at him until he spoke.

'No, it's okay, come on in.' He said and with  his two fingers invited me inside. I followed him and closed the door behind me.

'Coffee?' He said and walked to the kitchen.

'N-No, thanks.' I said and sat on the coach. 

'So, why are you here?' He said all of curiosity. The coffee machine started working while he put two cups on the table infront of me.

'I want you to do me a favor.' I said. I saw him going back to the kitchen and then returning with the coffee in his hands.

'A favor? What favor?' He put the coffee in the cups and gave me the one. 

'Oh thanks...' i said about the coffee even when i told him i didn't want one. I saw him sitting next to me. My heart started beating faster. I tried to look calm.' Well, i started a fight in  my school the other day and they told me to bring an adult to sign my school papers or else i'll have to change school. I'm telling you all that because my parents are dead and i don't know any other adult who could sign my papers. So, can you sign, please?' I said and waited for his answer. 

He drunk his coffee and looked at me 'That was all? I thought it was somehing important. Well okay, i can sign your papers, kid, just because i don't want you to change school.' He said and went to the kitchen.

I was confused.He would sign my papers because he didn't want me to leave? My head was full of questions.

He came back and sat next to me again. He looked at my cup of coffee, i haven't drunk at all. 'You didn't drink your coffee, Eren.' He said and looked at me.

'But i told you i didn't...Eren? How do you know my name?' I said. That was creepy.

'You told me the day you helped me.' He said and looked at my eyes.

'No, i didn't.' I said. I was very sure i didn't tell him my name.

'Yes, you did. How do i know your name then?'


	5. dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best tning i've ever written. This chapter includes too much Ereri things. I hope you like it xo

'Eren, what do you mean you won't come with me?' Armin said. I was talking with him on the phone. I couldn't explain that i had to bring Levi so he can sign my papers tomorrow. Armin had no idea about the whole thing with Levi even thought he knew about my useless fight with Jean. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about Levi. Not even to Mikasa.

'Armin, i told you. You just can't come.' I said. I couldn't find any other explaination. I didn't want to lie. I just didn't want to tell him.

'Eren, why can't you come with us tomorrow? We always go to school together.' Mikasa said when i closed the phone. She was obviously listening to what i was telling to Armin. I was thinking i had to tell her about Levi. I was going to tell her everything. Even my feelings for him. But how could i tell how i feel when i don't know how i really feel for him. I was confused and anxious.

'Do you remember my fight with Jean...?' I said and sat on my bed. I saw her nodding, she couldn't forget about it. '...Mr Smith told me that i had to bring an adult to sign my school papers or else i must change school...i told him my parents are dead. He didn't care. He just want a signature.' I said and looked at her. She looked calm as always i could say. 

'And that's your problem? Eren, we can ask Armin's grandpap to do it. Stop being a baby!' She said and hugged me. That was the moment where i had to mention Levi. I started feeling awful and i could hear my heart, which was beating faster than ever.

'Well... the truth is that...i asked somebody else to do it..' I said and waited for her answer. She looked curious.

'Who?' She said and tried to think any other adult we knew. 

'Umm...Levi?' I said and rubbed my hand. I felt so awkward. Why couldn't i ask Armin's grandfather? I wanted so much to get closer to Levi and that was the only chance i had.

'Who's that?' She said. She was still looking curious but she didn't stop thinking all the adults we've met.

'The guy, who leaves next door? The one who rented 14D and i helped him with his staff the other day...?' She nodded even she was still curious and confused. 'Well we're kind of close and i asked if he could help me. He said 'yes' and we're going together to school tomorrow.' I said and waited again. Her answer was very important to me.

'And why can't Armin and I come with you?' She said. I'm pretty sure i was annoying then.

'Because...i think...i-i like him.' I said and looked down. I wanted to cry but i didn't , i would look weak and i didn't want to.

'Eren, that's not a problem. I'm really happy for you. Look, Armin and i will come with you tomorrow and everything will be fine. Don't worry about it.' She said and smiled. That wasn't the answer i was waiting for but i guess that was better. Mikasa and I are very close and that's not good sometimes.

*

I don't remember myself sleeping at all last night. I shouldn't tell Mikasa i like him. They shouldn't come with me and Levi. I shouldn't have asked Levi to sign. I shouldn't have fought with Jean. I shouldn't have tried to find Mikasa. Those thoughts were killing me the whole night. How was i supposed to meet Levi the next morning? What Mikasa and Armin were going to do? Why?

The next morning, i looked like i was going to my own grave. I didn't care about anything anymore. Who cares about Levi or Mikasa or Armin or me? I was dead inside.

Mikasa and i were ready and we were waiting for Armin without talking. I wished Armin didn't come. If he didn't come, we won't knock Levi's door. But he came.

'Good morning guys.' Armin said and waved. He looked happy. How could he?  
Mikasa said 'good morning too'. I didn't say anything.

'Okay, guys, go downstairs. I'm going to bring Levi.' I said. I saw Mikasa. She was giving a smile so i can be brave. I didn't feel brave at all. I saw them going downstairs and then i went to 14D.

I knocked the door and crossed my fingers. I wasn't anxious this time. That was weird i was really dead inside. I wasn't feeling anything. What if Levi is dead inside too? That's why he looks bored all the time. My thought made me happy for the first time.

Levi opened the door. I wasn't dead. I felt my body shaking. Everything was a lie to make myself feel better. It wasn't enough.

'Hi...um...are you ready?' I said and looked down. If i wasn't dead i'd probably die now.

'Yeah..' He said. He took his keys and came outside. He locked the door and turned around. He looked really cute today. He was wearing black jeans. Very tight. And a white shirt. I realised i was staring at him again. I took my eyes off him.

'You're really cute today.'He said and started going downstairs.  
I was surprised by his words. I whispered a tiny 'thank you' even when i was boiling inside me. I was so happy that i forgot Mikasa and Armin.

When me and Levi went downstairs Mikasa and Armin weren't there. I glared at my watch. We were late. Mikasa and Armin had left. Even when we were late i was happier when i realised they weren't there.

'Why are you smiling all the time?' He said and looked at me.

'What?! I...' I said. I realised he didn't care about my answer. We both started walking when he suddenly stopped. He unlocked a car, probably his car and he invited me in. He sat on the driver's seat and i sat next to him.

I didn't know he had a car. But it was better driving than walking on this situation. I really couldn't believe Mikasa and Armin had left.

My mobile did a noise and i was scared for a minute because i was really into my thoughts. I saw it was a message from Mikasa: 

'Don't worry, Eren, i realised you'd like to stay alone. So we left.'

I was so happy. I realised how much she cared about me. Even when i woke up dead i started feeling alive.

I saw Levi looking curious about my mobile even thought he was trying to hide it. 'It's my sister. She was going to come with us but she didn't'. I said and smiled.

He took a breath of relief. He probably didn't want Mikasa with us. He was right.

We arrived to school. It'd rather joyride with him all day than go to school. We went inside the teachers' office and we found Mr Smith.

'Oh Jaeger. Please, sit.' He said. Levi and I sat next to each other. I didn't care about Mr Smith. I wanted to joyride with Levi.

Mr Smith gave to Levi my school papers and a pen. Levi took the pen and sign on where Mr Smith told him to. That was it. I wasn't going to change school and now Levi and I were closer. That was the best day of my life.

Levi got up ' Have a good day.' He said to Mr Smith and went outside the office. I followed him. 

'Oh, Levi, thank you so much.' I said and smiled. I wanted to tell him if he wanted to go joyride but i'd look weird so i didn't.

'That's okay. I'm here for you.' He said and went outside the school. I followed him until school's door.

'Are you coming or what?' He said and waited for me.

'Coming where? I have school.' I said.

'I'm going somewhere with the car. Do you want to come with me? Don't worry about school. I'll explain to Mr Smith later.' He said and waited for me.

I nodded and followed him. I was really surprised. It looked like he was in my mind.

We sat on the same seats we were sitting before. I waited until he put the key but he didn't. He was looking at me. I was scared. I thought he was going to kill me. I wanted to tell him i was already dead and that was useless.

He came closer to me and put his lips on mine. I was confused. Why did he do that? Why someone like him kiss someone like me? I was nothing in front of him. A big nothing.


	6. captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter four times and i ended up posting the best one. Feedback is awesome. Thank you. I hope you like it xo

We didn't talk again during our joyride. We weren't looking at each other either. I tried to calm a little bit. My thoughts were driving me crazy. After thinking about it a lot i realized that this kiss didn't mean anything at all. Of course, it didn't mean anything. I knew i liked Levi but he could never like me.

Suddenly, the morning sky was covered by dark clouds. It started raining. That was my favorite rain, when cold drops turn into snow. It wasn't snowing by the way. At one second a crash of thunder lit up the sky. It looked like there was going to be a storm.

When i was younger i used to afraid of the lighting and thunder. I still did but i tried to hide my fear. I was 16-years old. I didn't want my childish fear ruin everything.

Even thought we were in the car, i was freezing. I looked at my school bag for my jacket but i didn't find it. I was kind of disappointed when i realized i left it at home.

Levi parked the car at the side of the road and looked at me. I was looking at my legs but i knew he was staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked outside the window. I realized we arrived to our destination.

'What?' I whispered and looked at him. 

'Um... i only have one umbrella, so wait here.' He said and opened the door. He opened his umbrella and closed the door. I saw him walking in front of the car and opening my door. I got up and sighed as a 'thank you'. He gave me his umbrella till he locked the car. 

We both started walking. I was holding the umbrella because he was shorter. 

I've never seen this place before. There were cafeterias everywhere but no one was walking. I saw a cafeteria which was open. Its name was 'Captain.' We got in there and left the umbrella on the side. I closed the door behind us. 

It was very friendly and almost empty. The music wasn't too loud and no one was making a noise. I could totally sleep there. I noticed two young women sitting on the right corner, they were talking but no one could hear what they were saying. I saw plenty of old man sitting there and talking about politics. They were the most noisy in there.

On the other corner, there were four people at my age. Three boys and one girl. I could hear their voices. They were familiar but i couldn't remember who were there and of course i didn't want to glare.

Levi went straight to where a woman at his age was taking the orders. She was alone and looked bored. When she saw us, she smiled. I was behind him but she could look at me. I wasn't hiding, i was just behind him.

'Aw, Levi!' She said and smiled. I was surprised by her words. I didn't know she knew him. 

I came closer. She was pretty, i could say. Her long brown hair were up at a kind of a ponytail. Her eyes were brown too and she was wearing glasses. She was  wearing a special uniform, maybe the store's outfit. I noticed her name written on her outfit.

'Hanzi.' Levi said. He didn't look excited at all. 'We don't have too many costumers...we will take two coffees and i'll help you when you need me.' He said. He looked around for a perfect table. 'Wait here.' He said and went on a room. I didn't know what it was in there.

I was looking at Hanzi, making our coffee. 'So, you must be Eren, right?' She said and finished with our coffees. I was surprised again. She knew my name. Did that mean Levi had talked about me?'

'Yeah, i am.' I said and smiled. My day was getting better. I looked at where Levi went. Hanzi followed my eyes and smiled. 

'Hah, do you know he work here? Or he never tells you anything?' She said and looked at me.

'He never tells me anything.' I said. I was starting realizing some things, he would never tell me if i hadn't asked.

Levi came out. 'Oh, can you sit here?' I'm bored!' Hanzi said and showed us those tall seats in front of her. I wondered if Levi needed help at sitting there and i smiled.

He took his coffee in front of him and Hanzi gave me mine. I thanked her and drunk some of mine.

Hanzi was such a happy person and she was talking too much. I enjoyed listening to her. She didn't look mysterious at all. When i was talking wither, i felt like i've been knowing her for years. On the other hand, Levi didn't look happy at all. He was more mysterious than anyone else.

'So Levi, how's Petra? Are you excited about the wedding?' Hanzi said and smiled. 

I fell apart. Who was that Petra she was talking about? Wedding? What wedding? His wedding? All those thoughts were killing my mind again.

Levi looked upset too. Maybe he was wasn't waiting to hear that while i was here. I wanted to go home. I wanted to call Mikasa and tell her i'm fine. I wanted to hear her voice giving me strengtht. But she wasn't there.

I glared at my watch. 'Oh, i-i have to leave, i'm sorry.' I put some coins at the table and thanked Hanzi for the coffee.

I got up. Levi looked at me like he was whispering 'sorry'but i didn't hear him. I was looking weak wasn't i?

I turned around and walked till the door. My eyes were rolling all the time. Then i saw him. On the left corner, there was Jean laughing at me. He wasn't alone. Marco, Connie and Sasha were there too. Those voices were familiar. Everything was black . I heard someone whispering my name. Then steps everywhere. What happened?


	7. plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not think Eren's plan is stupid. It sounds creepy but it will be better on the future.  
> This chapter is weird too. Don't worry Eren won't look like an asshole at next chapters  
> Hope you like it xo

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and tried to hear any noice to make sure i was safe and no one was there with me. I was right. No one was there.

I took a look at my watch. 06.00 am. Perfect. What a lovely time to wake up and start my sweet Saturday. I sat on my bed without taking my blanket off me and looked outside the window. It was still raining. Everything was so calm. I didn't want to get up but my stomach reminded me i had to. I was hungry.

I got up and looked at my door.  _'What happened yesterday? It was last morning when i started sleeping and now it's saturday. I missed the whole friday.'_

 _  
_I couldn't understand how i was sleeping so many hours. I wasn't even home when i started sleeping. _Enough with the questions._

  
My head was hurting and i didn't want to know how i came back home. I wanted to eat and then ask Mikasa.

I grabbed my hair to stop the pain and opened the door. My legs were too heavy and i couldn't move so fast. I was going to the kitchen. While i was walking i could hear voices inside my head talking.

I left my hair and grabbed my whole head with my two hands. The more closer i was going to the kitchen the more i could hear those voices speaking louder.

'Eren?!' I heard Mikasa telling my name. She looked surprised. I opened my eyes.

I saw Mikasa sitting on the kitchen's table. But she wasn't alone. Levi was sitting in front of me and when Mikasa told my name he turned around without standing up. He didn't look different and he was looking at me with the same boring way. 

I didn't want him to be there. I really didn't want to. 'Can you please leave?' I said and looked down. I wasn't expecting any answer so i went to the bathroom and locked the door.

I took a deep breath to calm down and threw some water to my face. I waited some seconds and wiped the water from my eyes.

I heard the living room's door opening and then closing. Absolute silence. He was gone.

I unlocked the bathroom's door slowly and went to the kitchen. Mikasa wasn't there either. 

I took the cereal, the milk and sugar and put everythng in my bowl. I took a spoon and sat on where Mikasa was sitting earlier.

I realized the TV was open but the tv controler wasn't on the table and i was too bored to get up and take it. I watched whatever i could.

The show was an anime show. It was Naruto. I loved that. I've spent hours with Armin watching it all over again. It was never enough.

'You know i'm still here, right?' I frose. I heard Levi's voice but i couldn't see him anywhere. I looked everywhere my eyes could without making any noise. 

I saw Levi coming out from the hallway and looking at me.

'Why are you still here? I told you to leave.' I said and put my spoon on the table.

'Mikasa left, not me.' He said and sat on where he was sitting before. 

'Why? And what were you doing to my room?' I said and looked at him. The only room anyone could go through the hallway was mine.

'She went to work and told me to stay. I was making your bed, idiot, don't you know how to make a bed?' He said and drunk some of the mug he had in front of him. I was pretty sure it was a coffee. He was always drinking coffee.

I didn't answer. I was just sitting there and eating. I didn't want to talk to him again.

'What happened yesterday?' He said and looked at me. I had no idea what happened yesterday by the way.

'I don't want to talk about it.' I said and got up. I went and sat on the coach without telling anything. I was going to make him bored until he left.

He got up too. He took my bowl and spoon and started washing it.  _'This guy is so weird. Can't he stop cleaning everything?'_

 _  
_I saw him coming and sitting next to me. That was a little bit awkward because he was very close to me. He didn't look to be bothered so i didn't say anything.

Naruto was over. I was so disappointed. That was getting more awkward.

Suddenly, he touched my face with his two hands and came closer. He pressed his lips on mine. I tried to leave but he was holding me too tight. It wasn't that i didn't want him to kiss me but he was getting married!

'Please, stop using me.' I said. I put my knees to my chest and put my hands around them.

'Who said i'm using you?' He said and looked curious.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not stupid you know.' I said and put my chin on my knees.

'Well, you're wrong! I have feelings for you.' He said. He really believed i was that stupid. I started laughing.

'Wow, you should tell that to Petra.' I said and rolled my eyes.

'It's not what you think it is. I wish you knew.' He said. That was enough. I lost my self control.

'Fuck!! I'm tired of these bullshit. If you want me to know i'd not be bad if you told something about you.' I said and put my legs down.

'Fine...i don't love Petra. She doesn't love me either. Yes, i'm getting married and no, it's not my decision. I'm just...trying to make my parents happy. They never accepted the real me. They always wanted me to marry a cute girl at my age who will only care about her family. They wanted me to marry a robot. I know what i'm doing it's awful. Petra is engaged with someone else. I told them i'm getting married and they believed me. Fuck, i screw up everything.' He said and got up.

I've never heard Levi talking too much. He was never talking about his life because he didn't like the way he was living.

'Levi, i can help you get through this. You just should have told me earlier.' I said and got up. 

'How are you supposed to help me?' He said and looked hopeless.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Have you parents met Petra before?' I said.

'No, i've never told them anything about her. Not even her name. They just want to meet my "wife" at my wedding.' He said and looked curious.

Perfect. My plan was going to fail but who cares, i wanted to help.

'Look, you can tell them to meet your "wife" before the wedding. You can introduce Mikasa as your wife. I'm pretty sure she'd like to help.' i said and smiled.

'Eren, this plan sucks. I don't want to marry your sister!' He said and sat down, he looked hopeless again.

'What if they're not at your wedding?' I said and sat next to him.

'We don't play at a romantic show or something. Will you shut the fuck up and help me?' Levi said.

I knew he didn't like my plan but what else was he going to do? There was 99% chances that the plan would fail. I liked those shows where an extremely super plan saves everyone. And then fail like the director didn't care about the peoples' feelings. My plan was stupid, i knew that. But why not to try?


	8. truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so embarassing! It took me ages to end it. This one includes too much Ereri so have fun.  
> I also decided to end this fanfiction at the chapter 9 or 10.
> 
> If you have any idea about the next chapters don't hesitate to write a comment.  
> I hope you like it xo

'Call them.' I said and gave him the phone. 'Trust me.' He took the phone.

It was very hard for Levi to do something like that. I had asked Mikasa to help us and she was willing to do it. Both Levi and I knew that my stupid plan was going to fail and when that happened, he was going to tell them the truth.

Levi closed the phone and threw it away.

'So?' I said and sat next to him.

'They're coming, tonight.' He said and covered his face with his hands.

It was awful watching him suffer like that. I didn't even know how to handle those situations. I came closer and hugged him. I took his back of his head and put it on my shoulder. I used to do that to Mikasa when she wasn't feeling okay and then she usually cried. Well, i didn't want Levi to cry. He didn't.

'Thank you.' He said. I let him go even though i would hug him again if  that was necessary.

He put a cigarette between his lips and took the lighter. Before i realize it, he started smoking inside his house. I'd never seen him smoking again.

'You should take a nap.' I said. He nodded. I opened his door and left.

*

_Two hours later:_

_  
_'Mikasa, hurry up, we can't be late!' I said loudly.

The "plan" was okay so far. Both me and Mikasa would go to 14D and wait until Levi's parents came. Mikasa was going to be introduced as his "wife" and me, as her brother.

I saw Mikasa coming. 'Does it look okay?' She said and touched her stomach. If Levi's parents realized Mikasa was pregnant, we would be in trouble and i had no explaination. She wore a black dress which looked nice on her and no one could say, she's pregnant.

'Yes!' I said and smiled. I didn't want to tell her she had gained weight because that would make her feel awful and of course, she wasn't her fault.

We knocked his door and waited. 'Good Luck.' I told her and smiled.

He opened the door and invited us in. He looked worse than he was earlier.

He let Mikasa explore his apartment just in case she needed to do anything when they come.

'Eren, i don't think i want to do it anymore.' He said.

'But...you have to. Trust me, everything is going to be okay.' I said and smiled once again.

*

 _  
_The door's bell rang loudly. They were here. I nodded to Levi to give him strength.

He opened the door slowly. 'Levi!' Two strange voices sounded coming closer and closer.

I saw a short woman wearing a red long dress and black high-heels. Even with those tall shoes she was still short. Her face looked like Levi's but with woman parts. Her hair were black and long and one red bow was on her hair holding them not to fall. She didn't really enjoyed being at her son's house.

His father was following her. He was taller than his wife and son. He was wearing black trousers and black shirt with a red tie around his neck. His hair were gray and he didn't look to be bothered leaving his natural hair color. He smiled when he saw us but he didn't look to feel comfortable.

'Hello! You must be Levi's wife, right?' His mother said to Mikasa and smiled. She looked happy seeing Levi having a wife. But Levi didn't look happy at all. 

'Mom, no.' Levi said. His mother stopped smiling and looked at her son. 'Mikasa is not my wife. She's my friend.' He said and looked down.

I couldn't believe he ruined everything. I wanted to listen to what he was going to tell them!

'Levi, no.' I whispered and made sure they didn't hear me. No one did. Just Levi.

'What do you mean?' His mother said with a serious tone at her voice.

'Mom, dad, i'm not getting married.' He said and felt stronger. 'I don't even like girls and i don't care about your opinion. I don't care if i'll be accepted by my own parents.' He said.

'Levi, we have talked about it and i won't let my son being with boys.' His mother said loudly. 

'Mom, i don't care. Basically, if you want to know, i'm dating someone and i'm happy about it.' He said.

 _'Ohh fuck..'_  I couldn't believe he said that. I was wishing not to mention me.

'What?!? Who?!?' His mother said. She looked sad. No disappointed.

'Eren.' He said and pointed at me.

I didn't say anything. I just looked down and waited until i die in front of them. Why didn't he like my plan? It was going to succeed if he hadn't said anything.

'I can't believe you did something like that! We're really disappointed! Why do you hate us so much?' His mother said.

'Mom, i have a life too.' Levi said.

His mother didn't want to stay anymore. They left without even saying goodbye. I was glad my parents were dead for a second.

'Ohh, great, i was useless. Anyway, good night.' Mikasa said and opened the door. 'Eren, are you going to sleep here?' She said before she leaves.

'I don't know'. I said. 

Mikasa left without asking me again.

'Levi...why did you...well are you okay?' I said.

'Yes. I never was better!' He said and kissed me.

'Perfect.' I said and smiled.

He put his hands around my neck and kissed me harder. I still had no idea why he kept doing that. Did he really like me or he had no life?

'I love you.' He said and pressed his lips to my neck.

'I love you too.' I said.

He took off my belt while he was kissing me. He took me to his bedroom and pushed me. I laid on the bed. With a quick move he took off his pants and lay on me. He kissed me and took off my pants too. I kissed him harder and moaned.

'I love you'


	9. drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading too late, but i was too busy!  
> This ereri au isn't over (yet!).  
> There are some information about Jean and Mikasa because i think they deserve it.  
> Oh, and some extra Ereri staff as a xmas gift!  
> Happy New Year by the way, i love you all xo

I opened my eyes slowly and didn't move at all. I saw Levi next to me, hugging his pilow with his one hand and with his other on my chest.

He looked very pretty while he was sleeping. His body was laying there at a perfect position and his hair were fallen on his face. The peaceful sound of his breath made me relax and stopped worrying about school or Mikasa.

Suddenly, this anxiety came to me once again. Having anxiety about the school exams was supposed to be normal at my age. But not like this. I hadn't studied all those days about my math exam and i had to study a week ago. How am i supposed to pass this exam when i didn't even know what we had to study? I didn't want to sit with Armin again because he's too nervous when we had an exam and i didn't want to bother him again. Mikasa passed this exam because she's not in my class. I should have asked her help but i was too lazy to even do it. I don't care about school anymore. The only thing i care about now is finding happiness. I think i found it but i wasn't so sure. I still believed Levi is using me.

While i was thinking of all these i hadn't noticed Levi was awake and looking at me with his curious eyes.

'Eren?' He said. 

His words surprised me and felt my blood getting cold.

'Oh fuck, you scared me!' I said and put my hand on my chest, on where my heart supposed to be-if i had one- and felt my heartbeats.

A completely awkward silence made me anxious once again. We didn't talk at all and i didn't even have the guts to open my mouth even when i knew i had to break the ice.

Suddenly, i felt his cold hand touching my chin and pulling me closer to him. He pressed his lips on mine and felt his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. His lips were soft and they had the taste of  _tequilla_?

'I still believe you're using me.' I said and hid my face with my hands so that not to see me blushing.

'You know, if i had the chance to use someone, you think you'd be the one, brat?' He said and kissed me again.

His words hurted me a little bit. I thought that something was going wrong because he'd never talked to me like that before.

This awkward silence stopped us again. 'Your pause is enjoyable.' He said and laughed sarcastic.

'Levi...are you drunk?' I said and remembered our last night.

'Maybe i couldn't sleep last night and drunk. A lot.' He said and sat on his butt. 'I am sorry i couldn't wake you up and join me. You're too cute when you're sleeping.' He said and lay me down on the bed.

He sat on my waist and kissed me again. I glared at the watch next to me. Twenty minutes until school. Levi followed my eyes. 'Are you in hurry?' He said and looked at my eyes.

'No...basically, i have to go to school.' I said and kissed him. He didn't seem to care about school. He kept kissing me and stopped only to take a breath.

He started kissing my neck and then my collarbone. 'Please, stop.' I said calmly.

'Stop what?' He said and kissed my neck once again.

Those neck kisses were a bit of annoying but i didn't want to ruin everying so i stopped talking.

He kissed me on my mouth hardly. I could feel his cold skin coming closer to mine. 

All of a sudden, the door bell rang loudly. I froze but Levi kept kissing me. He saw me staying still. 'What the f-' the door bell cut him mid-sentence.

He got up and put on his clother quickly and run to the door. I heard the door opening.

'Yes, he's here. Let me call him for you.' I heard Levi's voice and then his heavy steps coming closer to his room. I was sat on my butt and when he came, i waited for explainations.

'Mikasa's here. Put on your clothes and leave for school.' He said and sounded disappointed. I put on my clothes and was about to leave.

Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. 'You didn't even say goodbye.' He said and kissed me hardly.

'But i'll see you later.' I said and opened his room's door. I saw Mikasa standing on the outside door and went closer to her.

I whispered a "goodbye" to Levi and closed the door behind me.

*

On the way to school, we didn't say anything. I was too tired to start a conversation and i didn't want to tell her about my experiences.

'Eren, after school, i'm going to the doctor, okay?' She said.

'Doctor?!?' I said loudly, i was so scared. I thought something happened while i was gone.

'Yes. About the baby? Jean is coming  with me. So you'll go back home alone, okay?' She reminded me again.

'Jean? Then we can't i come too?' I said, i was this baby's step-father and i ought to be there.

'Yes, Jean. He's the father, you know?' She said full of sarcasm.

Mikasa couldn't understand what was going on. Jean was the biological father but the truth is, Jean didn't care about Mikasa and his baby at all. Connie had told me that when Jean found out about his baby he left Mikasa so he could date Marco.

All of these thoughts came across my mind and then i remembered my math exam. I was going to fail before i even go in the class... 


	10. role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have realized these chapters are the finals but the truth is, i don't want to stop writting this.  
> I have some exams in my school so i will probably uploding slowly. I hope you don't hate me.   
> I wrote this chapter while i was crying due to personal problems so i guess it's kind of sad but cute too.  
> Have fun xo

I spent the rest of the day being anxious about my maths exam i was going to have in 45 minutes, no, 44 minutes and complaining about why-can't-i-come-with-you situation to Mikasa. I just believed it was unfair that i couldn't go with her but Jean could just because he's the biological father who didn't give a fuck.

I wasn't mad at Mikasa because i could understand the reason she didn't want me there. I was going to ruin everything and Jean would be there so there was no role for me to act. Mikasa was the mother, Jean was the father and what was  _i_? There was no name for my role and i wasn't so sure if i wanted to play anymore.

I was a  _big_ nothing and no one would like me to take part in their lives.

I held back my tears and wiped my cheek just in case someone saw this drop it fell slowly from my right eye. If someone had seen me, i was dead.

I didn't talk again during those school hours, they looked like a decade. I was just sitting on my desk or staying still at the hallway or eating lunch at the cafeteria with the same depressing attitude.

_Why...why was i feeling like this?_

_  
_My day had started so good with Levi on my side... _i just wanted to disappear._

Those thoughts had captured my mind and i hadn't noticed i was sitting next to Armin, ready to have the exam. _  
_

I glared at the rest of the class to make sure i was in reality. Everybody had started writting without having any difficulty. If they could solve the maths problems, i could try at least.

I started looking at my exam i had in front of me. It all looked Greek to me. In fact, i was ready to prove that Greek was way more easy than these symbols.

I believed that was my best try. There was no way i could solve all of these.  _I was too stupid to solve it._

 _  
_I wrote my name on the top of my exam and gave it to the teacher. Armin looked at me and  we made the 'Eren, you're too useless even for this?' eye contact.

I was about to leave till i heard him speaking. 'Hah, look, Jaeger didn't write anything! Connie?' Jean said and looked at Connie.

Connie took a deep breath, took five dollars from his pocket and gave it to Jean. 

'You...son of a bitch!' I said and pushed Jean's desk on him. I had have enough. I heard Jean calling me names but before i started having fun about my victory i realized i was at Mr Smith's office.

'Ohh Eren!' Mr Smith said happily when he saw me. 'I haven't seen you for a while.' He said while he was signing some paperworks.

I sat on the chair without saying anything and got ready to hear i was going to be expelled.

'Unfortunately, there will be a punishment for you. I'm very sorry.' He said and drunk some of his coffee. Watching him drinking coffee Levi crossed my mind without asking my permission. I wanted to cry so hard.

'What...kind of punishment?' I said and held back my tears once again.

'Detention. Tomorrow. After school.' He said and wrote what he said.

I took a breath of relief because it could have been worst than that punishment. And i really wasn't in mood for something like that.

'But!' He said loudly. His word brought me back in reality. 'I have to inform your guardian.'

'My guardian?! Mr Smith, my parents are dead!' I said.

'I know that, but that handsome young man who came the other day signed all those papers and by signing most of them became your guardian, didn't he tell you that?' He said and drunk some of his coffee once again.

Levi? Levi was my guardian? And-wait!  _Handsome young man?!?_

 _  
_I had heard about Mr Smith was gay but...Levi? He thought Levi was handsome? Levi was mine.

'Oh, by the way, is he your cousin or something?' He said and smiled. I froze for five minutes wondering if he was serious. By his attitude i realized he wasn't kidding.

'No...he's just a friend. I guess.' I said and regret so much for saying that.

'You guess.' He was more serious than ever. He was really waiting for me to answer honesty.

'Well, we're just...hanging out and staff.' I said. I decided to shut my mouth up.

'Hmm...well, could you give me his phone number? So i can, you know, inform him.' He said and blinked.

I looked around to see if there were any hidden camera playing with my feelings but no one was there. I wasn't so sure if that was good or bad.

'S-sure.' I said and held back my tears. He gave me a paper and a pen. I wrote his phone number hoping Levi would never answer.

Mr Smith smiled 'You're so nice, so i guess detention will not be existed.' He said and smiled once again.

I thanked him and asked if i could leave. He nodded and i left quickly before he saw me crying.

I left from school. I didn't want to see anyone anymore. No one. Not even Levi. I wanted to disappear as soon as possible.

I went home and started crying without even trying to stop. I was so weak and that made me cry more. I was so glad Mikasa wasn't there.

'Eren?' I heard a voice and i froze. I stopped crying, i stopped moving, i stopped breathing for two whole minutes. 'Why aren't you at school?' I turned around and saw Levi cooking. In my house.

'What the?!? How did you come in?' I said and wipped my cheeks quickly. Levi was the last person i wanted to see me crying.

'What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you crying?' He said and hugged  me.

'How the fuck did you come in?' I said. I didn't want to tell him anything else.

'Mikasa gave me the keys.' He said. 

'When?' I said. No one was informing me about anything anymore.

'When you woke up one day and i was here? She probably didn't tell you.' He said and wipped my cheek.

I started crying again with no reason. I just wanted this dark cloud to leave me alone.

He pressed his lips to mine and hugged me once again. I pushed him away slowly and wipped my tears. This rainy dark cloud had finally left me alone.

'Why were you crying?' He said.

'Just...personal reasons. Trust me. Your phone will tell you soon.' I said.

He looked confused but i knew what i was talking about. 

'Levi, please, don't leave me. I know that i'm big nothing and i don't really deserve your attention or hugs. I'm not even good-looking and my personality sucks. I may have not self-control and maybe i'm being a jerk but, let me tell you, i really love you. No matter if you don't feel the way i do, i don't care telling you how i really feel. Because i realized i'm losing you more and more each day. When you lose something you realize how much you loved it.' 


	11. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard for me to write.  
> And yessss this is the last chapter so read it carefully and enjoy it as much as you can.  
> I'll start writting another Ereri AU so please if you're creative or not suggest whatever you want! I don't bite.  
> Don't forget i love you all and it was really fun writting this. I love youu and have fun xo <3

'Eren, what's going on?' Levi said and raised an eyebrow.

'N-Nothing...i-i just wanted you to know all of those things.' I said. I was about to go to my room but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to his body.

'Is anything you'd like to talk about?' He said.

'N-No... i just want to leave.' I said. I set myself free and went to my room. I closed the door behind me and looked myself at the mirror.

My face was so pale. How pathetic. Why did i care so much about Erwin? I didn't even know what love was. Was i scared? Afraid of getting hurt? I was weak.  _How pathetic._

 _  
_I put my headphones on and played the first song i saw in my phone. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. "Creep" by RadioHead. What a great song to escape from reality.

_I wish i was special..._

_  
_Those were my favorite lyrics. This song could really understand how i was feeling that moment. _Lost._

 _  
_While i was listening to the song i heard Levi's phone ringing from the kitchen. I froze. I opened my eyes quickly and got up. I was standing behind my door trying to listen.

" Yeah...Eren's home. Punishment? No, he didn't tell me anything. No, he's not exactly here. Tonight? Um..i'm just, really busy right now. I don't know if he wants to. Okay, i'll ask him. Call me later then. Sure, bye."

I opened my door slowly and went to the kitchen as quietly as i could.

I saw his back and then his face looking at the food he was cooking. I realized he was wearing a cooking robe. I held back my laughter.

'Levi?' I said. He rolled his eyes and glared at me.

'Who was on the phone?' I said and went closer.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 'The call you were expecting, i suppose.' 

I bit my lip and hid my face with my hands. Erwin Smith.

'You know, you should tell me about the punishment.' He said.

'No, there is no punishment. That's what he said.' I said and got angrier. 

'Okay, calm down, i won't hit you.' He said and turned off the oven.

'What else did he say?' I said and bit my lip again. I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers.

'Nothing. Just that. Why? Did you do anything else?' He said and raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip once again and waited until it started bleeding. Unfortunately, no blood came out. 'Aw, that's so hot.' He said and kissed me hard. I felt his tongue in my mouth and then he bit my lip.

He put his hand under my shirt and kissed me. He pushed me on the wall and took off my shirt. I felt his hand holding my belt, his other one touching my chest and kissing me at the same time. I pulled him closer and kissed his neck couple of times.

I heard keys opening the door slowly and i freaked out. I pushed Levi away and put on my shirt quickly.

 I saw Mikasa coming in with  _Jean?_ 'Hi.' She said when she saw us.

'Why did you bring him here? Are you nuts?' I said.

'We went to the doctor.' Mikasa said and ignored my comment.

'And?' Levi said. Both me and Jean looked at him confused and curious. Why did he care about it so much?

'It's a boy.' She said and smiled. Levi wished them the best. Jean was smiling all the time like he cared or something. I wanted to punch him in the face but Levi stopped me and whispered 'Go hug your sister, brat.' I nodded.

I hugged Mikasa and smiled. She looked so happy and i didn't want to ruin everything. 'I'm very proud of you. But next time, try not to have sex with Jean. He's evil.' I said.

Mikasa smiled and ignored my comment once again. 'Are you going to eat with us?' Levi said.

'No, we're going to Jean's parents, we just came to tell you.' She said. I took a breath of relief because i really didn't want to eat with that bastard.

'Bye.' She told me and hug me 'Be careful.' She wishpered at my ear. I raised an eyebrow. What her words supposed to mean? I can't be pregnant or something.

They opened the door and left. Levi looked at me angry.

'What?' I said.

'Stop being a brat.' He said and went to my room.

I followed him. I saw him taking off his cooking robe and then laying on my bed.

I laid next to him without saying anything. 'If you really want to know, Erwin told me if i wanted to go out with him.' He said. I froze.

'Oh.' I said calmly. I didn't want to look weak or pathetic so i didn't say anything else.

'Yeah.' He said and glared at me.

'Will you go?' I said full of curiosity.

'Do you want me to go?' He said and hugged me.

'I don't know. Do whatever you want.' I said and held back my tears.

'Hah, i'll teach you how not to look jealous someday. You're not really good at it.' He said and smiled.

'Ohh, shut up.' I said and smiled. 

'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.'

'Now, where were we? Ohh yeah.' He said and took off my shirt. I kissed him and pulled him closer.

  _I love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go i want to inform you thay i may add another chapter to see what's going on in the future.  
> That's all.  
> I love you


End file.
